mirandakerrfandomcom-20200215-history
Miranda Kerr
Miranda May Kerr (born 20 April 1983) is an Australian model. Kerr began modelling in the fashion industry when she was 13, starting at Chaay's Modelling Agency, and subsequently won a 1997 Australian nationwide model search hosted by Dolly Magazine & Impulse fragrances. Kerr rose to prominence in 2007 as one of the Victoria's Secret Angels. She is the first Australian to participate in the Victoria's Secret campaign and also represented Australian fashion chain D'avid Jones'. In addition, Kerr has launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics , and released two self-help books, Treasure Yourself (2011) & '''Empower Yourself' (2014). She married English actor Orlando Bloom in 2010; they have separated in 2013. '''Early Life:' Kerr was born in Sydney, and was raised in the small town of Gunnedah, New South Wales. She is the daughter of Therese and John Kerr. She has a brother, Matthew, who is two years younger. In an interview, Kerr stated that her ancestry is mostly English with smaller amounts of Scottish and French. During her childhood, Kerr "believe it or not, I was a tomboy; I raced motorbikes and rode horses on her grandmother's farm". She describes her early life in the Australian countryside as'' "very grounding ... there wasn't any pretentiousness and no one really cared what you were wearing. You could just be you." Her family moved to Brisbane to allow Kerr & her brother to experience the city life. She graduated from All Hallows' school in 2000. Kerr studied nutrition and nutrition psychology before pursuing modelling. ' tumblr_mz4g7jnVha1r2j1uso1_500.jpg post-22656-0-10731100-1376173074.jpg Miranda As Baby 1.jpg post-22656-0-92533200-1344333488.png post-22656-0-29606500-1346136922.png post-22656-0-72032500-1345756260.jpg 6da55d9309b6.jpg 40478414988607540169571.jpg miranda2v.jpg 1796677_10151854047252461_2116329995_n.jpg ' post-22656-0-49450000-1344333382.png post-22656-0-78283700-1344333419.png post-56515-0-68825700-1344805054.jpg post-56515-0-92245900-1344805054.jpg post-22656-0-08388900-1346573415.jpg post-56515-0-41191100-1344805054.jpg post-22656-0-89725200-1344061042.jpg G1323014526649365_1.jpg mirandaatschool.jpg modelling1.jpg 40664_416556417540_2743145_n.jpg post-22656-0-50272100-1340798438.png '''Career:' 1997 - 2003: ' '''At age 13, Kerr entered and won the 1997 annual' 'Dolly' Magazine/Impulse''' Model Competition. She was flown to Sydney a week before her 14th birthday to shoot for the magazine. Upon Kerr's win, local media expressed "concerned outrage" at her young age. The controversy raised concerns about the glorification of young girls within the fashion, beauty, and entertainment industries. Some media outlets claimed her Dolly 'shoot (including images of a 14-year-old Kerr in bathing suits) constituted a form of paedophilia. Of the press, Kerr said: ''"In the media at the time they were trying to cling on to anything remotely to do with paedophilia. Dolly is a magazine for teenage girls, not for old men. And I was fully clothed! Doing a winter shoot! They just made something out of nothing." 12242681086_a8391419d8_b.jpg 12242320033_8c6033c0bb_h.jpg 97da78ae662c.jpg miranda01.jpg miranda07.jpg miranda32.jpg miranda12.jpg post-22656-0-21823500-1344760186.jpg kerr4,0.jpg post-22656-0-83814300-1344760210.jpg miranda19.jpg miranda16.jpg miranda20.jpg miranda24.jpg miranda34.jpg miranda49.jpg ed561.jpg post-37343-1280772627.jpg post-1254-1125036165.jpg post-1637-1139711836.jpg post-1637-1139711847.jpg post-5099-1157140605.jpg post-5099-1157140639.jpg post-5099-1157140676.jpg post-5099-1157140653.jpg post-5099-1157140706.jpg post-5099-1157140720.jpg post-5099-1157140754.jpg post-5099-1157140774.jpg b5797c3e69fca7b8abcceaf66588a93c.jpg Kerr signed to Chic Management's Sydney division. She received considerable commercial exposure after a series of beachwear ads predominantly for Australian surf chain Billabong', in which Kerr modelled surf brands, '''Tigerlily', Roxy, Billabong Girls & One Teaspoon. This increased her profile in the Australian and Asian markets, after which Kerr relocated to New York where she became co-owner of the Bowery Ballroom. Early 2004: In New York, Kerr had a multitude of runway appearances and then signed with NEXT Model Management. From there, she was booked for runway and print campaigns for major labels, including Alex Perry, Baby Phat, Lisa Ho, Voodoo Dolls,' Levi's', Bettina Liano,' Nicola Finetti', L.A.M.B, Heatherette, Betsey Johnsson, Trelise Cooper, Jets, Blumarine Swimwear,' Neiman Marcus', Seafolly Swimwear, Anna Molinari, Rock & Republic, Roberto Cavalli & Uber Jeans. Kerr was also booked for print in magazines such as Elle, Australian Vogue and'' Harper's Bazaar , and was featured in television advertisements for brands like '''Portmans',' Bonds' &''' Veet'. 'Early 2006:' Kerr appeared in the finale episode of the TV show '''Project Runway' modelling clothes for contestant Daniel Vosovic's final collection. She was the first woman to walk down the catwalk. She debuted with the United States market when she signed a lucrative cosmetics contract with Maybelline New York '''The campaign ran in a series of internationally sold women's beauty magazines, including '''Cosmopolitan, CLEO & ELLE, and was eventually featured in Victoria's Secret catalogues. Kerr was picked to become the successor of Alessandra Ambrosio as the face of PINK '''and became the ''first Australian model to be offered a contract with ''Victoria's Secret''. Along with several other Victoria's Secret and Next agency models, Kerr was also featured in a music video for the American hip-hop single '"Number One" by artisits Kanye West & Pharrell. 2007: Replacing Gisele Bundchen, '''she became the first ever Australian '''Victoria's Secret Angel '''joining the stable of models already signed to the lingerie giant, including '''Alexandra Abrosio, Karolina Kurkova, Selita Ebanks, Izabel Goulart & Heidi Klum. Kerr had signed on as the face of Californian fashion retailer Arden B. '''After debuting in their Spring and Summer ad campaigns, Kerr returned for their Fall 2007 campaign, shot by fashion photographer Diego Uchitel. Following her modeling success with '''Victoria's Secret, Kerr made a small guest appearance in the CBS sitcom How I Met Your Mother, alongside fellow Angels:' Adriana Lima', Marisa Miller, Alessandra Ambrosio, Heidi Klum and Selita Banks. '''She also became the new face of '''Clinique '''Happy and signed a lucrative six-figure deal to be the new face of Australian department store '''David Jones, replacing model''' Megan Gale.' On November 13th, Miranda along other Victoria's Secret Angels become the first trademark to be awarded a golden star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame, the star is located North Side of the 6800 block of Hollywood Boulevard. ''2008: Having earned an estimated $3.5 million in the past 12 months, Forbes placed Kerr tenth in the list of the world's top-earning models. 2009: Kerr was in the spring/summer ad campaign for XOXO. She was in Forbes 2009 list of the world's highest-paid models, ranking 9th with estimated earnings of $3 million. She left NEXT Model Management and signed with IMG Models. Kerr posed nude,chained to a tree, on the cover of''' Rolling Stone Australia's''' July 2009, to raise awareness for the endangered koalas. Her charitable work includes Wildlife Warrior Worldwide '''& '''Children International. In October 2009, Kerr launched her own brand of organic skincare products, Kora Organics , with George Moskos, and become the face for Kora Organic Skincare . She has been ranked in FHM's s 100 Sexiest Women poll at No. 56. 2010: In February 2010, Kerr became the subject of global headlines when David Kiely, a banker at Macquire Bank in Sydney, was caught viewing explicit photos of her shoot for GQ '''magazine on his computer while in the background of a colleague's live television interview with '''Channel 7. Within days, a clip of the interview uploaded onto YouTube '''received over 1.3 million hits. Eventually, '''Kiely was suspended and an internet campaign launched on his behalf. Kerr herself gave him her backing: "I am told there is a petition to save his job, and of course I would sign it." The incident prompted a 100% increase in the number of Google searches for Kerr's name. A few days after the incident, Macquarie Bank announced that Kiely would keep his job. In August 2010, Kerr released an inspirational self-esteem, self-help book, Treasure Yourself . The Book is aimed at female teenagers. And became a New York Times Bestseller. She appeared in the 2010 Pirelli Calendar photographed by Terry Richardson,' in Bahia, Brazil. Previously better known for her Victoria's Secret status rather than her high fashion work, Balenciaga is credited for launching her high fashion modelling career when casting directors Ashley Brokaw and Nicolas Ghesquiere chose her to walk exculsively for the brand's spring 2010 runway show. It was her first designer fashion show, aside from Victoria's Secret. A season later she walked for design company Prada for their Fall 2010 collection in Milan alongside fellow angels''' Doutzen Kroes''' & Alesandra Ambrosio. Kerr then modelled for campaigns for Parda & Jil Sander, and was shot by Steven Meisel for the cover of italian''' 'Vogue''' for september. She has been ranked in''' '''FHM's '100 Sexiest Women poll at No. 36. '''''2011: In January 2011, Kerr became the first pregnant model for Vogue when featured in''' '''Vogue' Australia', being six months pregnant at the time of the shoot and on January 6th, she gave birth to Flynn . In March she hit the catwalk for Balenciaga Fall 2011 Ready-to-Wear collection as part of Paris Fashion Week two months after giving birth. On August 29th, Miranda graduated from AADP ''' In October at Paris Fashion Week SS12 she walked the runway for '''Christian Dior, Lanvin, Chanel, John Galliano, Stella McCartney,' Viktor & Rolf' and Loewe. Kerr was chosen to present the $2.5 million Victoria's Secret Fantasy Bra for their fashion show in November 2011. She has been ranked in FHM's '100 Sexiest Women' poll at No. 44. She was named one of the "100 Hottest Women of All-Time" by Men's Health. 2012: In January 2012, she was named ambassador for Qantas. In June, Kerr signed a contract to represent''' Samantha Thavasa', promoting the brand's "Malissa" bag. On July5th Kerr has been immortalised in a wax figure for '''Madame Tussauds' in Sydney, dressed in Alex Perry "red gown" from David Jones S/S 2011. In November, she was named the new face of high street brand Mango, replacing Kate Moss for its spring/summer 2013 campaign. She was named "Sexiest Woman Alive 2012" ''by '''Esquire UK'. post-22656-0-11327100-1341473393.jpg post-22656-0-43419700-1341468790.jpg 2013: In March 2013, negotiations to renew her five-year contract with David Jones "fell through," leading to a peaceful split between the two parties. The following month, it was reported that Kerr's three-year, $1-million contract with Victoria's Secret was not being renewed. Anonymous sources claimed Kerr had a "difficult reputation" and was not "a big seller for VS"; however, Kerr's stated she was unable to commit the necessary time to other projects while being commited to both Victoria's Secret & David Jones, which did not help her to her modelling career to a new level. She was ranked 2nd in Forbes 2013 list of the world's highest-paid models, with estimated earnings of $7.2 million. In October, she was named the face of Austrian crystal house Swarovski for their fall 2013 compaign. She ranked No. 6 on AskMen's list of "''Top 99 Women"'' for 2013.